


Drink

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Jiyong's been drinking. He knows better but he can't stop himself.





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF

He should have stopped after the first drink, or perhaps the fourth. He definitely should have stopped before calling the cab.

 

He could have stopped in the moment he took to stare up at the villa, bathed in the golden glow of the street light.

 

But the images kept flashing. Taunting. Tormenting. Tantalizing. Pushing him past the gate, up the steps to mash the buttons on the keypad. His hyung was a creature of habit, averse to change. His code was still his mother’s birthday.

 

“Jiyong!” Seunghyun’s voice. Yes, that was what he’d wanted. He looked up and - there he was. No. No he hadn’t wanted the voice, he amended as his eyes traced over the ridges and planes left half-exposed by the thin bathrobe covering his hyung. The skin glowed, tight and toned: the image that had plagued him.

 

“Why won’t it STOP?” Jiyong yelled, slurring badly as Seunghyun’s figure swayed.

 

He lurched forward into Seunghyun’s arms, hands splayed on the skin of Seunghyun’s chest.

 

“Soft,” he said, stroking with his fingers.

 

“Hard,” he said, pushing with his palms.

 

“Jiyong, stop,” his hyung’s voice was tight.

 

Jiyong looked up into dark eyes. “You’re holding me,” he said, feeling the warmth of Seunghyun’s arms around him.

 

“Because you will fall if I don’t.”

 

Jiyong stretched up onto his toes and pressed his mouth against Seunghyun’s. For a moment he thought -

 

Seunghyun’s hands fisted in the shirt at his back.

 

Seunghyun’s body pressed against his.

 

Seunghyun’s lips started to soften and for a moment he hoped -

 

His eyes snapped open as his ass hit the ground.

 

“Fuck you, Jiyong.” Seunghyun walked away. Jiyong closed his eyes and listened to his hyung’s voice fade.

 

“Yeah come get your friend off my floor. Yeah, no, my code hasn’t changed.” There was a pause. “Yeah I’m about to changed that.” Another pause. “And, Bae, you may want to explain to him what broken up means.”

  
Jiyong’s head hit the floor as darkness descended.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original end note:
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm writing GTop Angst and my plot fairy made me write this. It doesn't fit in the bigger story so here it goes.


End file.
